la vida de sahara dragon ball z
by saris flynn
Summary: hola soy sahara le gemela de trunks les contare mi historia desde como existi y mi aventura de mi viaje al pasado para poder existir


Yo soy Sahara

Mi nombre es Sahara brief soy del futuro en teoría les voy a explicar como existi bueno yo solia vivir en un rincón del universo llamado el olvido lo único q te dan al entrar ahí es una carta diciéndote quien eres en la mia decía q mi nombre es Sahara brief mi hermano gemelo se llama trunks brief mis padres se llaman bulma brief y vegeta q era una sayayin la verdad no sabia q era eso estuve ahí 14 años se supone q mi gemelo ya había arreglado el futuro y los recuerdos del mal futuro estaban ahí asi q me arme de valor y entre en uno sabiendo q cambiaria todo cerre los ojos y cuando los abri estaba en un campo y detrás de mi escuche

Quien eres?-dijo trunks confundido

Yo emm soy Sahara-dije nerviosa

Apareciste de la nada-dijo gohan

Si em yo soy la gemela de trunks-dije en un tono muy serio

Les conte toda la historia del olvido y blablá bla al principio no me creeyeron hasta q llege a la parte de los sayayin gohan acepto entrenarme pasaron unos meses y los tres decidimos enfrentarnos a los androides ahí trunks y yo quedamos inconcientes gohan nos salvo y llegando a cc mi madre lo curo de ahí empezamos a entrenar mas duro ni trunks y yo podíamos transformarnos frustados llorábamos de ira una vez platicando tranquilamente con gohan los androides llegaron a atacarnos nosotros quisimos pelear gohan nos dijo q estaba bien en ese momento solo sentí un golpe en la espalda y cuando desperté estaba lloviendo la ciudad destruida y estábamos buscando a gohan no lográbamos sentir su ki hasta q

Ay alguien ahí-dije con voz quebradiza

Creo q es gohan-dijo mi hermano muy serio

(nos acercamos)gohan vámonos-dijo mi hermano

gohan?-dije yo soltando unas lagrimas

Empezamos a moverlo gohan estaba muerto los dos estallamos en ira y nos transformamos por primera vez después de ahí pasaron 3 años y aun asi entrenamos mas duro y nuestra madre había construido la maquina del tiempo la cual quería q viajaramos

Ya esta cargada ahora pueden viajar a la época donde goku seguía vivo-dijo mi madre esperanzada

Ahora somos mas fuertes podemos derrotar a los androides-dijo mi hermano muy orgulloso de si

Pero trunks hay q intertarlo-dije yo tratando de convencerlo

Babosadas-dijo mi hermano(salio volando para ir a enfrentar a los androides)

sh:¡TRUNKS!

mi hermano haciendo caso omiso a mis palabras partio yo estaba muy enojada con el no lo quise seguir pasaron unas 2 horas y el no volivia podia sentir su ki estaba muy debil sali a buscarlo para decirle "te lo dije" en su cara me diriji a la ciudad del norte la cual estaba mas que en ruinas ahi estaba el tirado estaba inconciente lo cargue y me lo lleve a casa ahi mi madre y yo lo atendimos ya habian pasado 3 dias y no despertaba agarre su espada y me puse a practicar a los sig 2 dias desperto

tk:que paso?

sh: te lo dije pero nunca me haces caso

b: ya no se pelen ahora dejalo un rato para q se puedan ir en la maquina del tiempo ok

sh: esta bien

deje q se aliviara un poco mas 6 dias despues decidimos q ya era hora de ir al pasado

b: que les valla bien no se vallan a meter en problemas ok?

sh yt tk: ok

b: tomen esta es la medicina de goku es la que lo va a ayudar

sh: gracias mama

los dos nos subimos a la maquina del tiempo y partimos al irnos senti una fuerza increible llegamos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegamos a un campo en el momento q salimos de la maquina senti varios ki muy fuertes y 2 que se estaban incrementando

tk:ese debe de ser freezer

sh:que? quien es?

tK: es un viejo enemigo de goku pero no lo mato asi q hay q vencerlo ya q goku llegara 3 horas despues desde q llega freezer

sh: ok?

salimos a enfrentar dichoso peligro y al llegar con el habia una nave enorme con muchos guerreros y 2 alienigenas muy fuertes yo supongo que el chaparro morado con partes de androide era freezer pero el otro quien era? mi hermano empezo a retarlos y mato a todos los guerreros que venian con ellos,empezaron a atacar a mi hermano y a mi la verdad sus ataques no eran tan fuertes de repente escuhe q mi hermano dijo

tk: goku no es el unico super saiyayin que esxiste

f:eee?

tk:aqui tienes otros dos frente a tus ojos

la verdad no creia lo que escuchaba al parecer freezer tenia como un trauma con los super saiyayines empeze a notar que freezer se ponia nervioso y empezaba a atacarnos mi hermano me dijo

tk: transformate

sh:que?

tk:solo hasme caso

sh:esta bien

nos transformamos y mi freezer nos ataco como con una bola de enegia la verdad trunks pudo detenerla y la cargo freezer le lanzo otro ataque a la bola y exploto en explocion aprovechamos para ponernos en una montaña destras de freezer

tk:freezer!

f:imposible

sh:¿?

mi hermano empezo a volar y partio a freezer por la mitad y luego en cachitos y lo vaporizo con un ataque que nos habia enseñado gohan el otro bajo y mi hermano tambien yo seguia en la montaña viendo la pelea y escuche que empezaron a hablar mi hermano le dio la espada al sujeto raro el lo ataco con ella pero trunks la detuvo y mato al tipo extraño y el me empezo a gritar

tk:ven!

sh;(baje y me puse a su lado) que paso?

tk:mira (me señalo hacia el cielo)

sh:¿?

nos pusimos en la normalidad y mi hermano grtio de nuevo

tk:hey apartir de ahora esperaremos la llegada de goku quieren acompañarnos?!

sh: pero como se ocirre decir eso

tk: tranquilizate tengo todo cotrolado

sh:esta bien confio en ti

tk:es por aqui! (grito y señalo al oeste)

epezamos a volar y mi hermano y yo empezamos a platicar

sh: a donde vamos

tk:a las cordenadasdonde llegara la nave de goku

sh:estas seguro que ahi va a llegar

tk:si

sh:encerio

tk;que si

sh:bueno

NOTA DE AUTORA: bueno esta es mi historia espero que les gsute sahara es un personaje original mio al igual que la hsitoria espero que les haya gustado y nos vems en el sig capitulo MUAA...030


End file.
